I'm Sorry
by Kiyasarin14
Summary: Cheating never came to his mind and trusting was never a problem to her, until that day came.
1. Chapter 1

I Disclaim everything except the plot.

All Recognizable Characters belongs to Higuchi Tachibana =)

* * *

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

"If you're having girl problems

I feel bad for you son

I've got 99 problems

But a bitch ain't one"

-Jay Z

* * *

I was trying to keep myself busy watching Harry Potter in my room while the lights are off. When I looked outside the window, I knew it was raining. I continue watching the movie just when Hermione was about to kiss Ron, something blocked my view. Of course, as a girl I stand and screamed. I tried to kick my attacker and I guess I hit him. Hard is not how I will define how I hit him, because trust me it's much worst. I heard him stumble backwards to the couch. I am almost certain it's a boy because of his low growl. Then he spoke.

"What the hell Mikan, what was that for?" He growled.

'Natsume?" I asked. Not quite sure. How the hell did he entered the room?

"Who else?Are you stupid?"

"Gomen, Are You hurt?" I asked stupidly and rushed to open the lights and join him.

He was wearing our school uniform as usual.

He stood up and hugged me. I was shocked because that's not the kind of response Natsume would give.

"Baka"he said and limped away.

Yup, I hit him HARD. Well, it was his fault for scaring me.

While reminiscing about what happened earlier I went back to the couch. That's when I happened to spot something on the floor.

A table napkin. Maybe Natsume left it.

I picked it up so I can throw it, since I don't have anything for it to be useful.

I was about to throw it. When I saw something written over it.

In black pen and a freaking kiss mark over it.

I opened the folded napkin and read it.

The following shocked the hell out of me.

_Dear Natsume_.

_Thank you for last night . I really enjoyed it._

_Here's my number. Text me babe ;)_

_Luna XOXO_

Crap.

Who the hell is Luna?

I didn't know what to do. Maybe It's a relative of his but _Babe?_ Seriously, why the hell did she call him _Babe_?

And what did they do last night?

Oh come on. Maybe that's why he went back to his room late last night. Am I not Important to him anymore?

Does he like that Luna girl more than me? Natsume LOVES me for goodness sake. This just can't be happening.

I didn't know why I started crying, maybe because I could feel that there's something terribly wrong.

* * *

Thank You. =)


	2. Chapter 2

I Dislcaim

"If you succeed in cheating someone, don't think that the person is a fool. Realize that the person trusted you much more than you deserved." - Anonymous

* * *

I fell asleep on the floor, crying like there's no tomorrow. Good thing I have the biggest carpet on top of my floor.

After a couple of minutes I decided I should go on with my life and take a bath. I'll just ignore what happened. Maybe I just misunderstood him.

Once I'm done with having a shower. I untangled my hazel brown hair. I looked at the mirror. I'm sixteen but I have a face of a 14 year old girl. Hazel eyes and fair skin, a little small in height and long wavy hair that ends up to my waist. I put a red headband on my hair.

Right after I finished brushing my teeth. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Baka! open the door!"

I already know who's behind that door

I run to get the door and welcomed Hotaru with a hug. Yup, The Oh so great Hotaru Imai is my best friend.

Well to bad for me I don't have the same class with my best friend.

"What took you so long on opening the door?"

"I was brushing my teeth. Why are you here Hotaru? Did you miss me?" I asked teasingly

"Who the hell would miss you? You're so loud and specially stupid."

I sulked at what she said. I'm not stupid of course.

"What happened to your eyes? It looks like you've been crying." Hotaru said

I wanted to tell her of course, she's my best friend but I decided not to tell her because maybe I just misunderstood Natsume.

"Oh, It's nothing. Come'on we're running late" with that I grabbed my bag then grabbed her out of my room.

She went to her own class. While I went to mine. But not after frowning at me for not telling her what is the problem.

* * *

After school I decided to go visit Natsume on his room and have a talk.

While I was nearing his door. I could hear him speak. Of course, as a curious girlfriend I decided to listen.

"I can't, I have to go see Mikan. Her friends told me she looks like she's crying." Wow, I thought. He does really care for me. Just proves that I misunderstood him

"I can't go to dinner tonight" Dinner? What Dinner?

"Then go tell your parents." Who is he talking to?

Then he stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't go for tonight" Maybe he's talking to a teacher.

"No, of course. I love her." Is He talking about me?

"I just can't go. "

"No I didn't tell my girlfriend yet" What did he not tell me?

"Yes Ma'am" He's voice looked sad.

He stopped talking again.

"I'm sorry babe, I just can't go." Is she talking to Luna? or another girl. Oh Crap.

"Bye"

"I Love You, Luna" What the hell? That Crushed me. FUCK!

What The Hell was that? I cant even think straight. He's cheating on me. No, This must be a mistake. Just thinking of it gives my head a dull ache.

I ran to my room up the second floor. I scattered my things on the floor to find my keys. I don't care what other people think of me now. I just want to cry.

With every pounding of my heart my head feels like it's going to explode. At last I found my keys. I gathered all my things and ran inside my room.

And cried the hell out of me. For the second time of this fucking day.

And realize that knights in shining armor aren't really knights, they are just jerks in fucking tin foil.

* * *

Hell, Why does she keep on calling me? That bitch. Why don't she just fucking stop.

I didn't see Mikan today , her pink haired friend told me she looks like she's been crying.

I wonder what happened to her?

Luna keeps on bugging me. How did she get my number anyway?

Oh. right my stupid dad gave it to her.

I still fucking hate my dad for everything.

He engaged me to Luna so he can be rich.

The Koizumi's are one of the finest Fashion Company in Tokyo. It ranked 1st place.

Well the Shouda's ranked second. That explains why they fucking hate each other. Since they were past BFF"S. It's Lame. Their friendship ended just because Sumire's ex cheated on her with Luna.

I answered my phone so she will fucking stop.

"Hello Natsume! I've been calling yoooooooooooou! For so longggg! I Thought you were mad at meeeeeeee!" What a slut.

"Natsumeeee, Don't forget our plan for tonight!" Oh yeah right, Everyday dinner with the bitch

"I can't, I have to go see Mikan . Her friends told me she looks like she's crying." I said

" What do you mean Natsumeeeee?" Dumb bitch.

"I can't go to dinner tonight"

"I'm going to tell Daddddddddd!" So what? I'm not scared of him.

" Then go tell your parents." I said annoyed

The Bitch passed the phone to her fucking Mom,

" Hello Natsumeeee Dear, Can't you go to dinner tonight?" Another dumb bitch

"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't go for tonight"

" Don't you love my daughter anymore?" Fuck

"No, of course. I love her." Of course I don't . I just said that so the engagement wont be pulled off.

" I just can't go. " I added

" Have you told you're dumb girlfriend you don't love her anyyyyymoreeeeeeeeee? Darling?" No, Of course, I love Mikan more than anything .

" No I didn't tell my girlfriend yet" I said honestly

" Then Go tell Her! Are you stupid? You're Hurting my Daughter!" What the hell? she's the one hurting Mikan.

" Yes Ma'am" I said . Fuck this shit. I love Mikan.

She gave ithe phone back to Luna.

She keeps on whining on the phone and it's hurting my Ear

"I'm sorry babe, I just can't go." I hope this would make her shut up.

"Babeeeeeee , just promise me tomorrow."

"Bye"I said not promising. Even though I still have to go.

Then she continued to whine.

"I Love You, Luna" I added then I hang up. Of course I don't love her. I'm just sick of her whining.

I'll Take a shower and go visit Mikan.

I wonder how she's been . I'm planning to tell her tomorrow after school. Since it's Friday tomorrow, we could talk longer.

* * *

I knocked on her door. No response.

I knocked louder. Still, none.

I opened the door. Since I own half of her room.

Ever since she became my girlfriend five years ago. I own half of her room and she owns half of mine.

That's why she wasn't responding is because she's asleep on her bed.

I opened the lights and walked near her bed. The idiot must have been to tired to lock the door or even change clothes from her uniform.

I looked at her face. Umemomiya was right she looks like she's been crying. I can even see the tear streaks on her face. I sat beside her on her bed and wiped her tears.

Maybe I'll just go talk to her tomorrow and let her sleep.

I headed for the door. Just before I close the door I heard her say "I love you, Natsume" In her sleep

That warmed my heart. And I whispered(even though I know it's corny, but yeah it's the truth) " I love you too" and headed for my dorm.

That's when I was hit by reality. I can never marry the girl I love because of my father. I can never marry her if I'm engage with someone else.

I went back to my dorm with thoughts that was full of hatred to my own father.

* * *

I woke up feeling a lot better. It's cold even though the air-con is off

That's when the happenings of last night hit me like a train.

Was this all true or only just a dream? Just the thought of it make my heart shatter in to pieces.

But the puffiness in my eyes and scattered things made me realize that all of it was true.

Then suddenly my phone rang. I answered the phone without even thinking.

"Mikan" Oh Guess who it is?

"Natsume" I said

"Mikan, are you alright? You're voice looks like hell"

"I'm Fi-" He cut what I was about to say

"You're friend told me that you were crying"

I didn't respond. He didn't even check if it was true.

"Or at least you look like it"

"No, I'm no-"

"Look Mikan, I'll visit you after dinner okay? I need to tell you something. Bye. Baka"

"Goodb-"

He Hang up before I could even say goodbye. What's wrong with him? Usually He'll say I love you before he hang up on me.

Oh Yeah right. He's busy with the Luna girl. Saying I love you over the phone going to dinner at fancy restaurants. I Hate Luna. I hate her really. I want to hate Natsume too but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I Love him.

I stood up and did my morning routine. I decided to put my hair into an neat plait and wore our school uniform. I look in the mirror and the puffiness in my eyes is still there so I went to the refrigerator and took two spoons from the freezer and put them over my eyes while waiting for Hotaru. After ten minutes the puffiness was gone. I put some light make-up since I don't want to look like a cake like the other girls in my school do. Just after I finish putting some eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara which is what I usually wear, the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag and we both headed for class.

* * *

I decided to ditch class for the last period since I don't care what our gay teacher needs to say.

I was seating on one of the branches of tree. Waiting for the bell to ring. After dinner with the bitch, I'll go visit Mikan.

Just as I finished reading my manga the bell rang. I went to my car ( Range Rover)

I went to the Italian restaurant me and the bitch was supposed to meet.

I didn't know after going to this restaurant hell would happen.

* * *

**_Hey Guys,_**

**_I'll try to update sooner. =) Sorry for the cliffhanger._**

**_- kiyasarin14_**

**_Thank you for reading. :* I love you guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

If you're careless and lose sight of your treasure, you may wake up and realize that you lost your diamond while you were distracted by fool's gold.

-Anonymous

* * *

I parked outside the restaurant almost occupying 2 parking spaces. But of course, I don't give a damn about that. I grabbed my phone and wallet and went out and headed to the restaurant. As soon as I entered I already spotted her and then she spotted me.

"Natsumeeeee!" and she ran towards me kissing me on the cheek.

"Hn." I said to acknowledge her prescence.

"I thought you wouldn't comeee!" She said hugging me but I didn't respond.

"Hn." Can't she sense that I'm pissed of with the mere fact that she even exist?

"Oh c'mon babe. Let's take a sit."

When she turned back to guide me to the table. I took a look at her outfit. She was wearing a black halter spandex dress and a pair of red heels. What a bitch? Seriously? Does she even own anything proper that doesn't show a lot of skin? Of course as a guy I wouldn't mind that. But it makes me look like I'm dating a prostitute. She sat down.

"Hey babe, Over here!" She pointed to the chair across her. Of course I know that. Does she think I'm stupid? I took a seat and played with my phone to make her feel awkward. I noticed I have 4 unread messages. I was about to open the first one when Luna interrupted me.

"Hmmmm, Natsume what do you want to order?" She handed me the Menu. When I took a look at it I don't really understand everything that's in it. It's full of Italian dishes that I don't even know so I decided to just go on with the pizza.

"Pizza" I said to the waitress and she asked me a couple of questions to make sure she got my order clear. While Luna was ordering that's when I noticed how big this restaurant was. Good thing Luna's family would be the one to pay, not me.

When the waitress was gone another waitress came to us to serve us wine and Luna just can't stop her freaking mouth from talking.

"Natsume? Areee you even listening to what I'm saying? It's importaaaant!"

"Hn." I guess she believed my lie because she continued talking non-sense.

" I want our wedding to be perfect."

"Hn. Me too" I said obviously lying.

"I'm excited." Then she continues talking non-sense.

"Have you broken up with Mikan already?"

"Hn." I said lying for the nth time.

"I think your lying Natsume."

"No, I'm not"

"Well, I think you are. Somebody told me that yesterday you knocked at her door and came inside when you should'n't be going there in the first place since I'm your fiancee."

"So? Why do you care so much? It's not like your my wife."I barked

"In case you don't know, I am and I will become your wife." She said

"What do you care about Mikan?" I said

"I want her out of your life." What the fuck . Who does she think she is?

" I don't give a damn on what you say Luna. I won't and will not follow your orders." I replied

"Natsume, I'm your fiancee! Listen to what I say! I want her out of your life! Got it?" She screeched. Now everyone in the fucking restaurant is staring at us. She stood up.

"As I said earlier, I won't follow your orders Koizumi. I love Mikan and I always will" She looked shocked that I called her in her last name and about what I said. I stood up too.

Well, The next think I knew that my body is drenched with ice cold wine.

"I will call off the engagement, Natsume! or follow what I said" She said still holding the glass.

" Then go, What a nice show you showed the audience Koizumi." Then I saw the waiter coming towards us carrying the food we ordered. He came near us.

"Oh, sir are you okay? Yo look lik-" I didn't let him finish.

Because I got a piece of pizza for myself and one that I threw to Luna.

"Two could play at this game Luna." I said fuming. Then I went out of the restaurant. I heard her call my name angrily and I also heard her shrieking and scolded at the waiter for bringing the newly cooked pizza right after it was cooked. Well , as I went near my car I felt that the pizza in my hands were still smoking hot. Well, too bad for Koizumi she had to remove the sticky and hot pizza off her face. I don't care about the engagement anymore. What will happen will happen.

* * *

I went directly to Mikan's dorm with my clothes still wet from the wine Luna poured on me. Since I have a closet full of my clothes in Mikan's dorm. I really am in a bad mood. I changed my clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

I am surprised of the smell that definitely comes from the kitchen. And the moment I smelled it I knew Mikan is cooking dinner. Honestly , I really like the taste of what she cooks. I went to the kitchen and sat on the counter.

Since the past few days she looks lonely. Even now. With her hair tied up in a messy bun and she's wearing a t-shirt and denim short. But still she looks beautiful to me.

"Mikan."

She screamed. I was surprised when there was a wooden spoon coming in my direction. Good thing I dodged it.

"What the hell? Natsume!"

"Hello to you too, Babe" And I kissed her in the forehead. I notice that she doesn't give eye contact to me. She continued cooking. I still can't tell her about Luna , She looks like she's s stressed out.

Then an awkward silence encountered us. I really want to talk to her but I just don't know what to say.

"Mik-"

"How's your day?" She asked. Cutting me off. She asked still not looking at me instead she continued cooking.

" It's fine. Why'd you ask?" Then I came down from the counter and hugged her from behind. Usually when I do that she would stop cutting vegetables. I stayed in that position. But hell no, she didn't stop. I think there's something wrong.

"Mikan, Is ther-"

That's when she turned around to wash her hands, slipping my hands off her, still not looking.

"Nothing. " She said answering my question awhile ago.

"Mikan, is there somethin-" She cut me off again.

"Do you have homework?" She said obviously avoiding my gaze.

"None." I said while looking at her.

"Good, You can go to the living room and watc-"

"Why were you crying last night? I checked up on you last night and saw you crying in sleep." I said she was obviously shocked. Then she regained her composure.

"It's none of your business, Natsume." She said looking away at me. What the hell?

"Hey, Are you mad at m-." I said grabbing her arm so she would look at me.

"What the? What's your problem?" She barked looking at my eyes, With an expression I never see her use.

" Please Mikan, Tell me what's wrong. I'm your boyfriend, Of course It's one of my business."

"No, Natsume. YOU tell me what's wrong ." She said with pure anger. I could see tears threatening to fall off her hazel orbs.

"Mikan, come on. Let's talk about this. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, You know what? I won't talk about this."

"Oh come on, Don't give me that bullshit." I said.

" Of course, I wont give you that bullshit." She said as she removed my hands on her arm and stopped the fire from cooking the food . And left the kitchen. And after that I heard a loud bang of the main door signaling she left her own dorm leaving me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT . I DON't own Blackberry and Iphone. =)_

* * *

_"How could he?" _I asked myself as I walk the familiar hallways of the school's dorm. I didn't even realize tears are starting to run down my cheeks. AGAIN. I was hoping he would tell me everything about Luna or about his sudden disappearances and not to mention he's even late! For heaven's sake! "_And he just act like he doesn't know what I'm even talking about."_

That's when I heard my phone (Blackberry Curve) ringing in my pocket I grabbed it out and realize that I have a couple of unread messages. 2 from Hotaru , 1 from Anna , 1 from Nonoko, and 2 from Permy and another one from Ruka and one from Natsume. I decided to read Anna's message first while wiping my tears.

**_Anna Umemomiya : Hey girl, What about we go shopping tomorrow? You sure look like you need hours of break. Anything happened? You could tell us, Your girlfriends tomorrow. And hey Aoi told me to text you that she lost her phone. XOXO =) :* 3 Take care._** I wanted to laugh but I couldn't because I'm so upset. Since this is the 3rd time Aoi lost her phone. I decided to go to Hotaru's dorm while reading some of my messages.

**_Hotaru Imai : Hey baka. You okay? You really look like shit now. Anna asked if we could go shopping tomorrow. I said yes. And whether you like it or not your coming._**

**_Hotaru Imai : Baka, you left your assignment in math here._**

Then I realized I skipped Hotaru's door. I turned around and walk through it and knocked three times. After a couple of seconds the door opened.

"Hey Hota-"

"What the hell happened to you?" She cut me off.

"It's nothing. Can I come in?" She nodded and let me in. I sat on her bed. While she goes to the kitchen to get tea. I removed my sneakers and put them under the bed. I continued reading the the messages.

**_Nonoko Ogasawara : Mikan! =) Get ready for a huge day tomorrow! =) Hope Anna told you about our big shopping day tomorrow._**

**_Sumire Shouda : I've got myself an amazing family, pretty wonderful friends, & the best boyfriend in the universe; I wouldn't change a thing ..._**

**_Thank you girlfriends for being there with me! :) Get ready for our big shopping day tomorrow._**

**_- AnnaUmemomiya: Sure babe, Can't wait for tomorrow._**

**_- NonokoOgasawara: Hey of course. I'll come. =)_**

**_- HotaruImai: Hey, Have you seen Ruka today? He's finding you awhile ago. :)_**

**_- AoiHyuuga: Hey, Hope you find your phone. Even though you can't recieve my text. =)_**

**_- MikanSakura: Mikan! Hope you will come :) I NEED YOU TOMORROW!_**

**_- KokoroYome: I love you too Babe =)._**

**_GM._**

**_Sumire Shouda: Hey Mikan. Aoi lost her phone. You okay? Please do come tomorrow. It will be a huge shopping event. There's a sale too.! =)_**

**_Ruka Nogi: Hey Mikan, Did you saw Hotaru today?_**

I replied to everyone saying I will come and Hotaru's at her dorm and tried to ring Aoi's phone to check if you found it. I didn't check what Natsume sent me I just deleted it.

That's when Hotaru came back from the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot and two cups in it. She placed the tray down in the coffee table and poured a cup for her and gave the other to me.

"I know something is bugging you. I'm your best friend. I know almost everything about you and don't lie to me. Is there something wrong? Is it about Hyuuga? " She asked me staring right at me. That's when I gave up and told her everything . I told her about the table napkin Natsume left, about Luna, about our fight awhile ago. When I told her everything she didn't move she just stayed there and listened to me. I'm proud that she became my best friend even though sometimes she's cruel and all, I still love her.

"So, You think he cheated on you?" She asked.

"Well obviously, Yes." I answered

"What if he didn't? Just talk to him."

"Well, I'm -" She cut me off

" Trust me Mikan, It's better to know the truth. Let him tell everything to you. Who knows you might be barking on the wrong tree." She says.

" What if I'm right? What will I do?" I asked.

"Dump him. A Cheater's always a cheater Mikan. He doesn't deserve you as much as you deserve him. There's a lot of guys out there who deserve you. If he want to act like single, why keep you around right?. He will get what he deserve."

* * *

What the hell just happened? What's the matter with her anyway? I mean whenever she has a problem we would just talk about it in her bed and stay with her until she falls asleep. Is she mad at me? For what?

I checked my phone and texted her. ( Iphone)

_**To: Mikan Sakura**_

_**Hey, I'm sorry for being harsh. Can we talk about this?**_

_**I love you. Please come back.**_

_**Send Cancel**_

_**-Sent**_

I waited for her reply but it never came.

* * *

_"It's better to loose your pride to someone you love rather than to loose someone you love because of your useless pride." - Anonymous_

* * *

I've sent Mikan back to her dorm and decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning. I went directly to my macbook to check my e-mail and sent and important message to one of my clients and went to check the news, That's when something caught my eye.

**Natsume Hyuuga Gives Back The Ring to Luna Koizumi**

**Koizumi Luna the daughter of Yoshihino Koizumi, Owner of the finest Fashion Company of Japan. Furious of Natsume Hyuuga, 19 years old, One of the hottest young bachelors here in Tokyo because of the spreading rumors that he broke his engagement to Luna Koizumi. Here's a video of their latest fight here in a Restaurant. (Restaurant not mentioned to respect their privacy.)**

I clicked the video so it could play. It shows Koizumi saying that she wants "her" out of his life and Natsume and saying that he loves Mikan and than everything went fast and then Luna was covered in cheese, peperroni and ketchup while he was drenched in wine and him leaving the restaurant while she was screaming her head off.

What the hell? So he did somehow cheated. Without even thinking I grabbed my phone and contacted Natsume's phone. He answered in the fifth ring.

"Mikan?" He said.

"I'm no Mikan, you idiot." I said "Listen Hyuuga come to my dorm right this instant or I'll bury your head up to your ass and make you kick your own balls. I know Mikan's problem and your problem so whether you like it or not your coming here."

"What? Early this morning? I don't need your help Imai."

"Oh sure you do. Mikan told me all your bullshit while she was crying here yesterday." That seem to caught him up

"What time?"

"Now."

"6 o'clock in the damned morning?"

"Yup. Are you really that stupid?" I asked. Complimenting his stupidity.

"Where are you?"

"At my dorm. I fell asleep waiting for Mikan."

"Good. You have exactly 5 minutes to come to my dorm room or else I won't tell you anything and will charge you for every word I say. Got it?"

"The hell , Wha-" He didn't finish his sentence because I immediately hang up on him. And after four minutes there's a loud knocking on the door. I opened it.

"Am I on time?" He asks.

"Yes, you are." I say. And just like that he just barged in and sat on the couch.

_Manners. _I couldn't help but think. Then I took a good look at him. He's wearing pants and a black sleeveless shirt and he definitely looks like the way Mikan did when she came to my room yesterday. They look like hell.

"Must be a really bad fight."I stated.

"Hn." He replies.

"Hey, do you want to cooperate or not?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I want to. But if you don't have anything good to say then I'd rather get the hell out of here." He answers.

"I know about Koizumi Luna." I say. That seems to trigger his interest.

"Wha-"

"I know that you were engaged to her. Better tell this to Mikan, Hyuuga. If you think Mikan won't find out about this. You're wrong. In fact she's already suspicious." I say.

"What? How did you kn-"

"It's all over the net, Hyuuga. You're fight at the restaurant."

"Does Mikan know?" He asks.

"Pay me 1000 rabbits and I'll tell." I say.

"What the hell?"

"Well I'm not named Ice queen just for nothing, right?" That seems to force him to get his wallet and hand me a thousand rabbits.

"Now tell me." He says.

"She knows and she hates you for it." It takes a moment for the information to sink in his thick head.

"So she thinks I'm cheating on her." he whispered to himself.

"Got that right, Hyuuga." I say. " Better explain everything to her. Just not now. Don't ruin the happy day she's going to have today."

"But why? How did she found out? I didn't cheat on her, I never did. My father force me in an engagement with her to make his company more famous in Tokyo. I already turned off the engagement. I never wanted it anyway."

"Are you kidding me? Are you really that stupid? She's your girlfriend Hyuuga, Are you out of your fucking mind? You should have told her, declined the engagement in the first place!" I said with a loud voice.

"I was supposed to tell her yesterday, But everything happened so fucking fast! Who in the right mind would ever think that straight. I was forced into that engagement, Fuck!."

"You should have fought for her! From the first place." I say in a voice as loud as his.

"I did, I tried!" He stood up and walk near me.

"No Hyuuga, You didn't do your best."

"Then what should I do?" He's nearing me and with a matter of seconds he's holding both my shoulders desperately asking for help.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "Better make things right. Before your relationship ends up as history." I said removing his hands from my shoulder. He turns around and sits back in the chair. Both palms in his face and raking through his hair making it more messier than usual.

"I would never exchange Mikan for anything." He says under both his palms.

"Then prove it." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

I just got out of my shower. It's so hard to set aside thinking about Natsume since this is the biggest fight we ever had. I'll just believe what Hotaru said about him, that maybe, somehow I'm wrong for accusing him. I feel bad for myself , what if I'm totally wrong and I just made a fool out of myself.

I wrapped a towel around my body and went to grab clothes in my closet. I don't know what to wear, I want to wear something special because today will be something special to my friends. I want to have fun too and I try my best to remove all the sadness and worry around me. Worry because I don't know if Natsume would forgive me if my suspicions are wrong and sadness because we fought yesterday.

So I ended up wearing an white tank top over a blue long sleeve and skinny jeans and boots that end just before my knees and a green patterned scarf and a chain necklace that ends right in front of my chest with a small owl as a pendant.

I put on my make-up and Checked the time. 9:50. Good still have 10 minutes before Hotaru picks me up. So I decided to call Anna and ask Aoi's new cellphone number. Which I got right away. I dialed Aoi's number to make sure I got the right number from Anna.

"Hey Aoi here!" She said cheerfully as soon as she picked up.

"Hey Aoi, Just wondering if I got the right number from Anna. Mikan here." I said

"Sure I'll save your number. So, You're getting ready too?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll just wait for Hotaru." I said.

"Good. So see ya later Mikan. I still need to brush my teeth."

"Sure!"

"And Mikan?" She asked right before I hang up

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. Big fight with my bro?" Asked Aoi.

"Yeah, A massive one. Never been in a situation like this." I said sadly

"I know. We'll fix this later. Love ya." She said, concern in her voice

"Love ya too." I said and hang up. After a few seconds the door open and I knew who it was.

"Oh my dear Hotaru, Don't you know how to knock?" I said sarcastically while hugging her. She was wearing a Casual black batwing sundress. Whisch looks very nice on her

"Get off me baka. We're gonna be late. " Hotaru said and sat down on the couch.

"I'm done just wait a minute." I said

"Yeah right." Hotaru said. I grabbed my clutch and after that I was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Me and Hotaru were waiting for the other girls inside Starbucks when Nonoko and Anna came in. Noko was wearing white Sundress and white colored pumps and her blue hair in a high ponytail. She even wore a Necklace and a flower as a pendant.

Anna was wearing skinny jeans with knee high suede black boots with a black tank top with matching Leather racing black jacket and her hair straight.

"Yin yang." Hotaru said and I giggled.

"Noko and Anna. You both look stunning." I said as we all exchanged hugs.

"Thank you. You both look gorgeous too." She said.

"Going for sexy style now Anna?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah Boy!" She said as the door of the cafe opened and showed a very pretty looking Aoi who wore a a simple red sundress which compliments her eyes and simple black gladiator sandals. I can't help thinking about the phrase "Less is more"

"Oh my gosh Aoi! You look so darn pretty!" Anna said and we all agreed.

"Thank you." Aoi said while blushing slightly since almost all the people turned around to catch a a glimpse of her.

"So the only one left is Permy?" Asked Noko.

"Yu-p-p-p-p" I said my lips vibrating with the sound of "P"

"Well, Me and Anna will just get your orders. So What's yours?" She asked to all of us.

"Coffee Jelly for me!" I said immediately.

"Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino." Aoi said while smiling at the two sisters and handing the money.

"Black Coffee." Hotaru said. Noko smiled and said

"You Never change Hotaru."

"And Iced Caffe Mocha for me." said Permy who out of nowhere suddenly came in front of us and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Permy!" We all gave her a bear hug. She was looking fabulous with her Green Smock Waist Dotted Chiffon Dress, green sandals a cute green ribbon that holds her 'curly' hair that's really meant to be messy and a white pearl bracelet.

"Yeah, right. I knew you all missed me." She said with a smile in her face. "So could you stop hugging me? Can't breathe." She added.

"Oh right, sorry!" Said the twins. Leaving the table to take our orders. Aoi went to the comfort room and Hotaru was busy reading a newspaper and with that I was left smiling like an idiot to Permy. Permy sent me a wink.

Oh! I totally knew what that wink meant.

I have to explain it all to them. I wish it wouldn't be so hard explaining it to them.

When we are all seated and they were all looking at me.

"What?" I asked while sipping my drink.

"Spill." Permy said while sipping hers.

And with that I said everything no lies included. 100 percent truth.

"That idiot!" Permy said once I'm finished.

"He cheated on you?" Noko asked.

"That cheating bastard." Permy continued.

"Oh my!" Anna said totally shocked.

"What the F***." Noko said.

"Hey! No swearing." Aoi said.

"Sorry! I'm just totally shocked!" Noko said.

"Well, who knows just as Hotaru said maybe I might be barking at the wrong tree."

* * *

"Yeah, uhm right. So they are at the mall right after the park? Just making sure. I have to talk to her. Thanks Ruka." After that I hung up on him. I have to go see Mikan and apologize. I don't know how. I was planning on getting some flowers for her on the way to the mall.

I went to my car and started the engine while I was backing up a flashback crossed my mind and I sure never wanted to remember it.

**Flashback**

_"One hell of a party Permy!" Koko shouted through the booming sound of music while dancing with Shouda. The party was getting great. I looked over my sides I saw Hotaru and Ruka making out on the side near the 'Happy 16th Birthday Permy' banner. Kitsuneme and Umemomiya were near the pool just looking straight in each other's eyes. They practically look like idiots now. Nonoko and Yuu are at the end of the pool splashing waters at each other. Aoi and Youichi near the buffet table together. What a nice sight isn't it? It would be better if I found were the damn baka is. I have been trying to find her since she excused herself to go to the bathroom._

_I crossed the tables and even checked the tables were food was settled still, none. Then I spotted her near the door to Permy's house talking to someone I'm not familliar with. When I saw her smiling like that I felt a pang in my heart. I thought I was the only one that could make her smile like an idiot. I was about to approached them kindly when he then kissed Mikan on the cheek and Mikan just smiled. Hearing my heartbeat faster and without thinking I ran and threw a fist to the guy's nose. Good., He sure does deserve a bloody nose._

_"Oh my Gosh Natsume! What did you do?" She asked as she leaned down and helped him up. The guy had green eyes and brown hair._

_I couldn't speak. I just punched a guy who practically kissed her on her cheek and all she asked was why did I do that?_

_"I just punched a guy's nose."I said words flying out of my mouth without having second thought. Yup, that's what happens when I'm angry._

_"For what?" She asked. Her voice breaking out of fury._

_"For kissing you." I said with a voice full of jealousy._

_"It was on the cheek Natsume, For goodness sake! It was a friendly one." She said voice getting absolutely higher._

_"And what? You expect me to just kiss his ass and accept that he kissed you?" I said now practically almost everyone in the party is staring at us. She looked totally shocked._

_"Hey dude, it was a friendl-"The guy said but I cut him off._

_"I don't give a damn of what you need to say." I said. I was already aiming for another punch when Kitsuneme and Ruka held my arms ._

_"Hey Natsume, Stop it! He's not worth it." He said._

_"You know what, Forget it. Fuck everything. I'm sorry Permy, I didn't mean to ruin your party. I'm sorry Mikan for interrupting your wonderful time with him." I said turning to go straight home._

_"No, Natsume it's not -"_

_"Sure, Yea, Okay." I cut her off._

_I walked towards my car and unlocked the door._

_"Natsume, Please listen to me." I didn't and slammed the door. I see her in the window banging her fist in the car's window, tears threatening to fall._

_I started the engine and opened the windows and said "Save it." That's when she sat down and completely broke down outside the car. I drove away. I wanted to be with her but I guess I need my time. I wanted to be there with her but I was just too angry to catch her fall._

* * *

"I don't want to let go." - Natsume Hyuuga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

_I didn't know where to go if I go back to my dorm, I'm sure Ruka would be looking for me to kick me straight in the balls. So I just park around the corner of the school, where I won't be easily seen. I just stayed there in my car. I honestly don't know what to do. Sure she's mad at me for protecting her. I just punch a guy straight in the nose, that's why I'm the bad guy. Note my sarcasm there._

_I was so frustrated that my hands were shaking. So I decided to get my ass off my car and head to the nearby coffee shop, to keep my mind away from thoughts of what happened earlier._

_So when I entered the coffee shop I ordered some plain hot coffee and sat straight down in one of the stools that haw a window in front of it where you could see the view outside. I was so absorbed in looking outside thinking who the hell was the guy that kissed Mikan. I didn't even know I was gripping the mug so tight, When someone suddenly hugged the fuck out of me ruining my time planning how to kill someone._

_"Natsume! I didn't realize you were here." Oh fuck. Wakako the school's most popular it girl, don't get me wrong she's the kind of it girl that has the sweet heart attitude. Not like other it girls who act all slutty. She was with her two friends I hardly even recognize._

_"Hn."_

_"You seem like in a bad mood, Natsume." She sat in the stool beside me._

_"Hn."_

_"Are you even okay?" She asked._

_"What do you think?" I snapped. She seemed shocked._

_"I'm sorry, It's just I don't want to pour out my anger in you. Just leave me alone."_

_"No, I won't. Unless you tell us you're okay." and that's her being stubborn. She looked at her friends and nod at them as if to give her approval._

_I just shut up. I didn't want them being involved in this and I barely even know two of them._

_"You know that I know this is hard for you. How about we go to my apartment and watch some movies with us?" She asked standing up and giving a hand for me to pull._

_I needed to hide from Ruka and since I have no place to go, I reached out for her hand._

* * *

_She reached out for her keys and unlocked the door and once I was startled because I saw her house and it was all damn pink. What kind of sickness has come to earth? It was so pink that it gave me aids. The fuck?_

_"Hey Natsume, We'll come back for you okay? We'll just have to get some food sit back and relax in the couch." She looked at me as if asking for permission._

_"Hn." I replied._

_10 minutes passed by and I just couldn't stop my mind from replaying wat happened all over again. The guy kissing Mikan. Me ruining Permy's party. My fist connecting to the guy's nose. My hand getting bloody. Mikan falling apart. Mikan falling apart. Mikan falling apart. It just kept replaying again and again. It was all because of me. I was concentrating my anger, trying not to make it explode. I spot a picture frame of a guy and Wakako kissing up a tree. Must be her boyfriend and suddenly I remembered the guy who kissed her. AGAIN. It makes my blood boil._

_In the middle of my blood boiling. I heard the door open and saw Wakako and no one else with some food, some movies and some beer._

_"The girls went home. they say it's an emergency. So... It's you and me trying to suck against the world." She said._

_"Hn" I replied._

_I guess she must've realized that I was staring at the picture frame._

_"Yeah, that's me and Mochu. Pretty bad breakup actually. Him cheating and who else fucking knew what happened."_

_"Sucks for you." I said. Realizing we were so much alike in pain._

_After minutes of silence and beer drinking._

_"Natsume." and suddenly her lips met mine._

* * *

_I saw him drove away and I was just there on the ground in my beautiful white dress. Well it did match the ground, black and white. Just like us, Natsme and Mikan. I felt Hotaru's hands on my shoulder and Ruka's face in front of mine._

_"Don't worry Mikan. He loves you that's why he did that. It's just because he got jealous." I just sobbed harder. "Everything's going to be alright Mikan don't worry." He continued reassuring me. I felt my body getting tired and my head getting dizzy._

_And with my one last strength before I passed out._

_"That guy was my cousin."_

* * *

**Poor cousin of Mikan. Got punched by Natsume. Well it is his fault for kissing her.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I didn't knew what was happening and suddenly I felt myself surrender in her kiss, until a flashing light caught my eyes. Cameras! I pulled away from her and looked around and saw that the two girls she was with awhile ago were taking pictures of us. Once I saw them and they ran and never looked back._

_"What is it Natsume?" asked Wakako. She worry etched on her face._

_"Cameras." I replied not knowing what to do._

_"What? Cameras?" She aske suddenly surprised._

_"You heard me right, Do you?" I snapped._

_"Wha?B-b-ut H-how? She asked._

_"Your damned friends tricked us." I replied._

* * *

_I knew it was my fault. I wanted to say sorry to him, and tell him that it was my fault for letting my cousin kiss me on my cheek. I wanted to tell him I'm sorry._

_"Mikan." said Hotaru, when I didn't reply she came closer to me._

_"It's gonna be alright." She said caressing my hair._

_And suddenly Permy barged in the room causing all five of us (Aoi, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Me.) to look at her, she was panting and was holding a piece of paper in her hands._

_"Mikan!" She shouted and ran near me._

_"Mikan look at this. It's everywhere! even inside my locker!" said Permy in her 100 mph speech mode and with that all of the girls gathered fast near me and we all together peered in the piece of paper. Which I didn't knew would be the reason of my biggest pain and how our relationship ended._

_It was a picture of Wakako and Natsume snogging each other._

* * *

"Then what should I do?" He's nearing me and with a matter of seconds he's holding both my shoulders desperately asking for help.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "Better make things right. Before your relationship ends up as history." I said removing his hands from my shoulder. He turns around and sits back in the chair. Both palms in his face and raking through his hair making it more messier than usual.

"I would never exchange Mikan for anything." He says under both his palms.

"Then prove it." I say. "Before History repeats itself. Hyuuga, you don't want the past to happen again, do you?"

* * *

"Hey! No swearing." Aoi said.

"Sorry! I'm just totally shocked!" Noko said.

"Well, who knows just as Hotaru said maybe I might be barking at the wrong tree." I tried to ignore the feeling but it's still there. The past, the memories, the table napkin , their conversation on the phone, and most especially the picture.

* * *

"I was just wondering if you're okay. Big fight with my bro?" Asked Aoi.

"Yeah, A massive one. Never been in a situation like this." I said sadly.

"I know. We'll fix this later. Love ya." She said, concern in her voice. Yep, never been in a fight like this after THAT happened.

* * *

_"Natsume! I'm sorry! We're over. You cheated on me. you think I didn't know about that?" _

_"Mikan I'm sorry. Forgive me. Come on please, don't go." He was still hugging me behind my back._

_"How can I forgive you? Natsume?" My tears falling freely. "Was it me Natsume? I didn't do anything to you. I just didn't follow your stupid car. I just wasn't there for you once! I was there crying my eyes out for you and where were you? You where there with her." _

_"Mikan please." He said still pleading. _

_"Natsume, you've torn the fabric and once it's torn you can never put it back." I said releasing him from me. "Natsume it wasn't me that made a mistake, it was you."_

_"We were bigger than my mistake, Mikan." He's voice shaking. "And I'm sorry for what I did. I knew I was wrong. I did that because I love you. I was mad. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know he was your cousin. Please."_

_"Natsume how does kissing another girl full on the lips be a way to show that you love me?" I asked my voice shaking._

_"I'm sorry Mikan." He went near me and before he could hug me, I slapped him right across the face. "I love you" he whispered after the blow._

_"Great Hyuuga, How many other girls did you say that to?" I asked and walked away._

* * *

_**I know that everything is still unclear and I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll fix them as soon as I find time.**_


End file.
